Goggle Boy
by Nelly-kun
Summary: This is a fic for ShannonL, based on our favorite Goggle-wearing boy! What's gonna happen to him?


Goggle Boy

Goggle Boy

HI PEOPLE!!!!! I am finally free of the hard labor I have been enslaved to work on for a week! (cough :School: cough cough) Nice to have a vacation once in a while, even if it's EXTREMELY too short and you have a test coming at you a couple days afterwards. (my science teacher is an ass) This fic is for ShannonL, who REALLY wanted a Davis fic from me, and for all of you guys out there who really love our Daisuke. It's a song-fic, but the song really fits into this. It describes Daisuke very well since it's HIS song! 

_ _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Never have. Never will. (unless pigs fly and it snows in hell) Don't sue me cause I don't have anything really valuable 'cept my assortment of Scooby/anime stuff. I don't own the song either. _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_ _

_  An 18 year-old Daisuke Motomiya walked down the streets towards his home. He couldn't help but think of what has happened to him ever since he was 10._

_* Daisuke's POV *_

What am I gonna do? Everybody's mad at me. Even Taichi. 

_As Daisuke walked on, his once happy expression turned into a sad one._

_ _

But how am I supposed to be like Taichi? (sigh) Nobody cares about poor 'ol Daisuke anymore. 

Not my friends…

Not my parents…

And DEFINITLEY not Jun. 

Why would anyone care? They never did in the past so why would they now? I'll always be alone I guess. Destined to be alone for all eternity. But still… before I leave…

I should apologize to Miyako for being such a jerk. She was one of my best friends, despite all of our fights. 

And I should tell Ken that he's a cool guy. And that he's forgiven for everything that happened if he still has doubts…

And tell Iori to stop being so serious and let loose once in a while. He's still a teen after all…

And tell all the older Chosen Children thanks for all their help…

 

And Takeru sorry for being jealous and for all the trouble I caused him…

And apologize to Hikari for being such a nuisance to her. Just like my dad said, 'You can't live up to being anything good, Daisuke. You're a failure!' 

I'll miss everyone, but it's something that I decided on my own. Nobody's gonna stop me, not this time. "Chibimon" I call, "It's time" 

"Are you sure about this Daisuke?" he asks. 

" I'm sure Chibimon." I say as I lay down my Digivice, D3, and Taichi's goggles with a note attached to it. " From this day forward I will not be known as goggle boy, but as Motomiya Daisuke. The only Motomiya Daisuke." I turn around and close my eyes. "Make sure you give everyone my message Chibimon" I say to him. 

" I will Daisuke. I'll miss you." I smile slightly, thinking back to all the adventures Chibimon and I shared. 

" I'll miss you too, my friend." I say quietly. "Digiport open!" I shout to my computer. After years of not being used, the gate to the Digital World still worked. Automatically I smile as I turn back to my longtime friend, ally, and partner. 

"Goodbye forever Chibimon." I say as I'm sucked through the gate. My new life as a protector starts now, for I shall guard the Digiworld gates with my life. The gate closed for a final time, never to be opened again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Chibimon?" Hikari asked as she opened the door, " What are you doing here? Where's Daisuke?" 

" He's gone, forever." Chibimon bowed his head down. "And he's not coming back." Hikari gasped, and tears welled up in her eyes. The other Chosen Children were at Taichi and Hikari's home also, and overheard the conversation. 

" Chibimon!" Taichi called, " Could you come in and tell us what happened?" The others nodded their heads in agreement. Chibimon walked in and sat down in Miyako's lap. He put all the things Daisuke gave him in the middle of the circle everyone sat in. 

" What happened Chibimon?" Miyako asked him softly. 

" Daisuke's gone" he said. " And he's not coming back. He told me to give these to Taichi." Taichi looked over at Chibimon to see his old goggles, and Daisuke's Digivice and D3. Taichi took them. " And he told me to give you all this" Chibimon picked up the letter Daisuke had written and gave it to Taichi. " He said for you to read it Taichi." Taichi took the letter out of Chibimon's hands and started to read. The letter went like this: 

_Dear Taichi, Hikari, Miyako, and the others,_

_As you can tell if Chibimon gave this to you, I am gone. I am not dead as you may think, just in another place. The reason I'm writing this thing is to tell you guys that I'm sorry. Why? Because I never lived up to everyone's expectations of me. I'm sorry that I wasn't a good leader Taichi. I'm sorry I wasn't that great of a friend Yamato. I'm sorry that I was such an idiot Koushiro. I'm sorry that I wasn't sincere enough Mimi. I'm sorry I wasn't caring enough Sora. I'm sorry I wasn't reliable, Jyou. I'm sorry I wasn't as hopeful as you thought Takeru. I'm sorry there wasn't a light in my dark heart Hikari. I'm sorry I wasn't kind enough Ken. I'm sorry for being such a jerk to Takeru and a nuisance to Hikari. I'm sorry I was so immature Iori. I'm sorry I fought with you Miyako. I'm sorry that I left, but it was for the best. I'd rather be alone than cause you guys anymore trouble. I just hope you guys can forgive me. And I'm sorry for even living on this earth. People like me aren't welcome around people like you guys. All I ever did was get in the way and cause trouble. And it's just like Jun said, " You'll never be good at anything but causing trouble." And my dad even said, "You can't live up to being anything good Daisuke. You're a failure!" That's all I've ever been. A complete and total failure. And again I'm sorry for not living up to your expectations. How could I when I couldn't even live up to my own? I'm sorry for everything guys. _

_ _

_But there's one more thing I'd like to point out. Ever since I met Takeru, my life started a decent to Hell again. My future looked bright the first time I met Hikari. I was thinking," Hey, maybe I CAN make something out of my life." I was thinking that there was actually someone that CARED about me. I was mistaken. When Takeru moved into town, Hikari, you totally forgot about me. You did everything with him and treated me like everyone else does… Like a little speck of dirt. I had always cared about you Hikari, more than friends. But I guess we weren't meant to be. Takeru, you'd better take care of her cause I don't wanna come back to pound your head in. I request a favor from each of you: Hikari, please stay the nice girl you once were. Koushiro, please give Mimi a little more attention. We all know you care about her. Taichi that goes for you too with Sora. And vice versa on Sora and Mimi's part. Iori, loosen up a little more, you're a teenager for goodness sake! Ken, do better on your tests. I don't want you failing like me. Michael and Wallace, take good care of your digimon. They're really cool. Yamato, please be a little nicer to my sister. She's not really what you think of her. Once you get to know her she's really nice. Jyou, be a good doctor k? And Miyako, stay the beautiful, nice girl you are. Digimon, watch over Chibimon for me along with everyone else. I guess I should conclude this by saying, that a couple minutes before I started writing this, I thought that you guys weren't my friends. I guess I was wrong. You all are the best friends anyone could have, and I thank you all for that. Maybe in a couple years I'll come back and visit, but until then, don't forget about me alright? I'll see you guys later. And thank you Chibimon, for being the very best friend anyone could have. I'll never forget any of you. _

_Sincerely, _

Motomiya Daisuke The Digital Gate Guardian

_ _

When Taichi finished reading the letter he, along with the other Chosen Children, were crying. Koushiro looked over to Mimi who sat next to him, and realized something. 

" Hey guys?" Koushiro said as the sniffles died down. " Didn't the end of the letter say 'The Digital Gate Guardian'?" he asked. Everyone nodded their heads as realization hit them also. They all looked at Chibimon. 

" Is he where I think he is?" Miyako asked. 

" He decided to go to the Digital World." Chibimon replied, " To protect the gates that lead to this world." Taichi and Koushiro were already at the computer in a flash, seeing if the gate was still open. When they were able to access the gate, Daisuke's face appeared on the screen, only it didn't look that much like him. 

" Don't try it guys" his deep voice said, "I'm not letting you through this gate."

" Daisuke! Please come back!" Miyako cried. For a second Taichi thought that Daisuke's eyes had softened, but it was only for a split second. 

" No. I can't let you through" Daisuke said sternly. Being 16 in the digital world meant he was an adult, legally. And that meant that everyone was going to be treated like an adult, including Iori, now. There were battle scars on his face and chest , showing there was a recent battle(his shirt was lost during it). Miyako rushed to the screen, giving Chibimon to Hikari in her haste. 

" What happened Daisuke? Why are there scars all over you?" she asked worriedly. 

" I just stopped a war" he replied. " It's been going on for a while I found out, but neither of the sides were able to reach us." 

" But why were they fighting?" Hikari asked from Miyako, Chibimon in her arms. 

" Because they wanted to rule over the same continent." 

'Daisuke…" Miyako thought. ' Please come home. I don't want to lose you.'

" I'll be staying here for a while, just to make sure the digimon don't fight anymore." Daisuke said, as he looked at Miyako and Hikari. "Please take care of Chibimon for me." Chibimon started sobbing, looking at his Chosen partner and best friend. "Don't cry Chibimon…" Daisuke reached out a hand touching the screen. Chibimon put his small paw up against his, tears streaming down his small puffy cheeks. "Just remember I'll always be with you, Chibimon. Here…" he pointed to his head, "and here." He pointed to his heart. Chibimon nodded, letting his paw slide off the screen. 

"I'm gonna miss you Dai-chan" Chibimon whispered. 

"Daisuke…" Miyako and Hikari murmured. He smiled at both of them, his dark eyes turning a few shades lighter. 

"You two are the most important girls in my life, aside from Jun." Daisuke said to them, making the unshed tears fall freely from both of their eyes. "Don't worry, though, I'll be back as soon as I can make sure everything's alright in the digital world." 

"I love you, Daisuke Motomiya, you baka." Miyako whispered. Daisuke smiled his trademark grin at her. 

"I know Miyako. And I'll be back as soon as possible… for you and Chibimon and Jun, alright?" Miyako nodded, a smile on her face. Daisuke nodded as a digimon came running up to him. 

"Daisuke, sir! The Monochromon and Mammothmon are fighting out in the fields, and the Mamemon brothers are terrorizing the nearby village!" Daisuke nodded, picking up his sword he had found and putting it on his back. 

"Alright. Thanks for the report Gizamon." Daisuke looked back at his friends, smiling. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I just have some things to take care of first. And Miyako…" Miyako brought her face closer to the screen her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I love you too. Wait for me?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'll wait forever for you, but you'd better come back alive or I'll kill you." she said, laughing. Daisuke nodded, then closed the gate as he ran off. "Forever and a day…" Miyako whispered to herself. 

~ In the Digiworld ~

Daisuke stood atop a cliff, looking over the horizon. An image of his purple-haired angel flashed before his eyes, her smiling face and glasses shining with the sunset. His goggles reflected the fading sunlight off of them, and he sighed, thinking about the song he had written a few years back. He looked out towards his new home, a small cabin he had found. Again he sighed, starting to softly sing the lyrics to his song:

_Don't give up! Come on! Full speed ahead _

_There's no way I can lose this fight! _

_If I run away _

_I've lost my right to wear these goggles _

_ _

_It's a promise between us guys _

_We'll keep fighting, no matter what _

_I don't understand _

_Bothersome things, but I'll thrash 'em all _

_ _

_Rather than wanting to save the world _

_I just don't want to lose _

_ _

_These goggles know _

_The meaning of battle and courage _

_They've always watched alongside _

_These goggles are the proof _

_Passed on from him to me _

_They're as precious _

_As a Crest _

_Aren't they cool? _

_ _

_At first I was scared, but _

_If I'm chosen then I've no choice but to do it _

_I'll hit 'em 'til they break down _

_Even if I'm all beat up, I'll thrash 'em all _

_ _

_They say I'm excessive, right? _

_That's praise, you know _

_ _

_These goggles know _

_The meaning of friendship and the future _

_They give me true strength _

_These goggles are the proof _

_The world I see with them _

_Is bright and shining _

_I can't stop my excitement _

_They're mine _

_ _

_These goggles know _

_The meaning of battle and courage _

_They've always watched alongside _

_These goggles are the proof _

_Passed on from him to me _

_They're as precious _

_As a Crest _

_Aren't they cool?_

"Don't worry guys…" he whispered as the wind ruffled his brownish-red hair, "I will return. For you Chibimon… Jun… Miyako…"

THE END!!!!!

A/N: I know it wasn't the best, but I had to think of a good plot for Daisuke. It's hard for me ya know? It's the first Daisuke fic I've ever written, but it certainly won't be the last (Daisuke's one of my favorite characters) Oh well, c ya for now!

~ Greymon 


End file.
